


let me live, let me die

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Mafia AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, agent!baekhyun, kingpin!ksoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo gambles with the enemy of his enemies.





	let me live, let me die

**Author's Note:**

> it's just porn but i don't even know what this is (i'm sorry).  
> title from the des rocs' song

They say to live is to dream.

For some, it’s simple. A roof over their heads. A life out of the slums. A fuckin’ nine-to-five to provide for the mouths they feed.

For many, it’s grand. A three-story luxury apartment in Gangnam. A limitless VIP pass to the most exclusive clubs in town. A six-figure paycheck every month.

A life of fame and fortune.

He didn’t expect for things to get this big. Looking back, what he only wanted was a quick resolution to his problem. He’s just been laid off from his retail job with an ailing mother on his side and has been hung out to dry by all the relatives he has left. In his search for something, _anything_ , to get him and his mother by, he reached out to the kind of people his mother has warned him of, knowing he’s grasping at the straws.

At first, he was just instructed to drive a truck to the nearest port. Harmless and simple, right? Until you learn said truck’s carrying 15 tons of marijuana worth a fuck ton of money.

Easy money? Far from it. Not when you risk getting put behind the bars every fucking time you hit the road.

But it’s easy to look past the moral high ground of the things you do when your pocket’s steadily getting loaded with wads of cash and you can finally buy anything you want.

Fast-forward to a few years later and now Kyungsoo’s gone from driving trucks of pot to overseeing the entire operation in the region. What used to be a shabby 50-square feet apartment now became a five-star hotel under his name, among many other things.

He only wanted to dream but the problem is nobody can really control the dreams that they have. And when your dreams consist of toying with the law despite being on the down-low, there’s gotta be a price to pay.

“Nice party you have here, sweetheart.”

This price comes with a drawling voice dressed in a three-piece suit, his clothes crisp and form-fitting. Kyungsoo doesn’t need to examine this person to know he’s got a gun holster tucked underneath that fancy coat.

“Glad you can make it,” Kyungsoo says, clinking his glass of whiskey against the other man’s.

The man, who’s named Byun Baekhyun, upends his glass in one shot, his warm, hooded eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s form as he does so. His gaze is thick like syrup. “Wouldn’t miss it for the entire world.”

Kyungsoo pours him another glass. Both of them know they can never do this completely sober. Baekhyun knocks his own again like the well-aged whiskey is just fucking water, like the alcohol doesn’t burn while cascading down his throat.

“Looks like you have a lot for me tonight, Agent Byun,” Kyungsoo teases.

“You know this shit goes both ways.”

“Never said it’s one-sided. You know me. You know how I work.”

“No, _you_ know me,” Baekhyun prods a finger smack to the middle of his chest, “And I don’t have all the time in the world, unlike _bosses_ like you.”

Kyungsoo smirks. He puts down his glass on the table. He knew it’s only a matter of time until Baekhyun starts demanding because while he’s good, no, _great_ , at what he does, he’s never been a man of patience.

Which works just fine for Kyungsoo because the faster they get over the formalities with, the better. Because when push comes to shove, when working with a double-edged sword, he’s not certain even people like him could buy the time he needs in the world.

  


\---

They say the higher you rise up to the top, the harder you’ll fall.

He knows the larger his empire becomes, the bigger his enemies will be.

It’s a cut-throat competition out here. That despite appearances and sugar-coated spiels, everyone just wants to be on the _throne_. Whether it’s money or pure machismo talking, everyone wants to _lead_ at least once.

Bragging rights? Maybe. A desperate attempt to protect their pride? More like it.

To win in this business, you either bleed or you cave in. _Plata o plomo_ , as they say in the west.

If you’re really fucking smart, you’d know when’s the perfect timing to choose either.

But sometimes even this method doesn’t cut it. You can fill an entire room with a million dollars and a stubborn bastard would just probably look the other way, refusing to bend nor break.

Sometimes, in order to survive, you need to play with the _enemies of your enemies_ , partner up with them, become their friends.

And this is how Kyungsoo chooses to play his game.

His business partners would probably say Kyungsoo’s way over in his head once they learn he’s fucking a cop, much less an agent from the DEA. But they won’t, because nobody knows.

They don’t need to know it’s Kyungsoo’s who grips Baekhyun’s wrist, but it’s Baekhyun who slams him up against the wall once the door to their suite clicks shut.

They don’t need to know that it’s Kyungsoo who grabs Baekhyun by the waist, pressing their bodies closer until Kyungsoo can feel the muzzle of the pistol he has holstered on his waist biting into his spine.

“How long has it fucking been?” Baekhyun snarls, not really a question but a demand. “You went MIA on me for so long I thought your cock had already stopped functioning.”

“Wouldn’t that be sad, Agent Byun?” Kyungsoo bites back. He grinds against Baekhyun’s thigh, smiling when the movement elicits a soft moan from the other man. “Nothing for you to wrap your mouth around.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun groans onto his neck when Kyungsoo continues humping his thigh, “You think you’re _hot_ shit and all that —”

Kyungsoo cuts him off by pressing their mouths together. Baekhyun _always_ talks too much. Unless it involves intel about his rivals or other matters crucial to his business, Kyungsoo is having none of it.

Baekhyun immediately reciprocates, kissing him hard and persistent, coaxing his mouth open. Kyungsoo caves in and soon enough, Baekhyun’s biting down on his plump lips as his tongue slides against his own.

Their kisses have always been messy, full of teeth and tongue, twinged with a bout of desperation and anger in between.

Baekhyun always kisses him angrily. So fucking angry. Maybe it’s his conscience gnawing at him for sleeping with the bad guy he should be putting in jail, Kyungsoo once told himself. He’s still a cop after all. And despite the years of institutionalized corruption that runs bone-deep in law enforcement, there are still a remaining few who cling on to the last dregs of hope, believing they could still implement justice when it needs be, as idealistic it may seem.

There’s something strangely thrilling about the idea of a fair and just cop like Baekhyun coming unto him if Kyungsoo really thinks about it. It ignites a feral energy in his veins that has him pushing Baekhyun towards the bed, quickly wrenching Baekhyun’s shirt open.

Kyungsoo lets his hands explore, mapping out the expanse of skin laid out before him, tracing the sharp lines of Baekhyun’s chest until they soften down on his stomach. His fingers come in contact with a rough scar just under Baekhyun’s right rib, and it brings back all the memories of the time he and the agent first ran into each other.

It had been about a year ago when Baekhyun went on a stakeout by himself to tail him at his favorite bar. Baekhyun’s almost had him, pressed him up against a wall, until Kyungsoo kicks down and shoots him in the rib before he could even radio in.

Come a few months later and who would have thought he’d let Baekhyun off the hook, much less have him sprawled on his bed?

It’s a grim reminder that Baekhyun’s not as idealistic as Kyungsoo thinks, that he’s never been the _one_ who corrupted him, that Baekhyun’s always knew what shit he’s getting into the moment he decided to wade his way through this hell pit.

Kyungsoo smiles at the thought.

“Fantasizing about killing me again, you psycho?”, Baekhyun chimes, thumbs already undoing Kyungsoo’s belt loops, pulling his pants low.

“I’m not into necrophilia, you asshole,” Kyungsoo laughs.

“Good, because I’m not dying in your hands,” Baekhyun says and to prove his point, he wields the pistol from Kyungsoo’s back, along with the one holstered on his own back. He clicks the safety on and off, testing the heavy weight of the guns in his hands.

Kyungsoo leans back, smirks. Now, this is what makes Baekhyun so interesting, so addictive.

It’s not because he’s _that_ good of a fuck (he’s sure some girls from the high-end whorehouse that he used to frequent in Macao would probably fare better, if he pays them good enough).

It’s the knowledge that Baekhyun could off him and put a bullet straight to his skull any time he wants to.

It would be so easy for Baekhyun to turn against him, for everything to be soaked red with the color of his blood when Baekhyun shoots him dead.

For him to do the same.

Because the truth of the matter is, when this is all over, once they stop being useful to each other, they’re still working from opposite ends of the spectrum. Enemies.

And his demise would warrant another medal to Baekhyun’s badge, just as Baekhyun’s death would be another addition to his kill count.

The mere prospect charges his movements with more adrenaline, makes gooseflesh appear on his skin.

Call him crazy but he’s never felt more alive than in moments like this.

“We’ll see about that,” Kyungsoo answers later, a slight taunt on his words.

Baekhyun snickers. He clicks the safety off on both guns for the last time, chucks them across the floor. “Fuck you.”  


“As you wish.”

Baekhyun tugs him forward, hands kneading into his bare ass. Kissing him, Baekhyun knocks the wind out of his lungs, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Again. Their lips meld with Kyungsoo sucking hard on Baekhyun’s upper lip, until he licks at the seams, shoving his tongue deep into Baekhyun’s mouth when the other man lets him in.

They get the rest of their clothing off, the designer clothes and gun holsters forming a messy heap on the floor.

Kyungsoo latches his lips back onto Baekhyun’s flesh, nipping at the juncture of his throat where he knows it’ll bruise easily. Baekhyun manages a strangled, breathy noise, hips bucking up in reflex. Kyungsoo smiles against his skin.

Baekhyun grabs him by the back of his hair, grip bordering on painful. “Do I have to fucking tell you not to leave marks every single fucking time, huh?”

“Why not, Agent Byun?” Kyungsoo chuckles, “Few people get to fuck me and live with an evidence prominent enough to tell the tale.”

He gets a painful pinch on the ass. “Fuck off.”

Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo back into another kiss by the hair, moaning into his mouth as he slots their hips together, the press of skin-to-skin a delicious sensation that coils in his belly.

With impatience building in his limbs, Baekhyun pulls away and reaches over to the bedside table, pulling the drawer where he knows Kyungsoo keeps his stuff.

Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun find himself a pack of condom and a bottle of lube, stares at the way he rolls the condom over Kyungsoo’s cock himself with unsteady hands.

Kyungsoo’s eyes sweep over Baekhyun’s body. His gaze traces the other man’s broad shoulders, then his solid chest, until it goes down to where his cock is, standing and curved up. It’s flushed with a deep pink, the tip already glistening with precome even though Kyungsoo has barely touched him.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “What are you staring at?”

“You,” Kyungsoo says in a heartbeat. Baekhyun falters for a moment, surprise flashing in his eyes, but it’s gone as soon as it’s appeared.

Despite how fleeting, Kyungsoo catches on it so he takes advantage, swipes a thumb across the slit of Baekhyun’s cock, and then curls it around the base, pumping gently.

“Cut it out with the sap, you know I hate that shit,” Baekhyun snarls, but his body betrays him when a moan escapes his throat the moment Kyungsoo flicks his wrist. “Stop staring.”

“Can’t help it. You look so much better without your clothes on.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, then shoves the bottle of lube in his hands. “C’mon. Fucking hurry up, dude.”

“So bossy,” Kyungsoo complains but does as he’s told anyway, spills some of the lube on his hand and warms it up between his fingers.

They’ve done this several times before but Kyungsoo will probably never completely get used to the way Baekhyun spreads so well for him, exposing everything there’s left to see.

Kyungsoo licks his lips before he plants a wet kiss on the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh, feeling the other man shudder. Sucks on the spot there, bites. Leaves a mark he knows Baekhyun will carry on for the days to come, something he could wear like a fucking badge on his skin until the next time they meet.

“You should quit the DEA,” Kyungsoo says, prodding one lubed finger around Baekhyun’s hole before dipping in, “Work for me.”

“We’ve gone over this.”

“Make money just by lying naked all day on my bed like this.”

“I’m not your fucking whore, you disgusting f-fuck,” Baekhyun hisses, voice wrought by desire as Kyungsoo pushes another finger inside, stretching his walls.

“Just giving you options,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “You know the offer still stands.”

“You’re so gross, do you realize that?”

“You like it. Admit it, Byun.”

“Not in a million years,” Baekhyun laughs, breathless and condescending, “Not everybody wants to kiss your ass, mister."

“Oh, really?” Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “Yet here you are, on my bed.”

Baekhyun tries to answer but it quickly melts into a moan when Kyungsoo curls his fingers inside.

He presses more, watching the way Baekhyun’s back arches involuntarily off the bed when he crooks his fingers, the pads of just pressing shy of the other man’s prostate.

He pushes in another finger without warning. Three fingers in deep and Baekhyun’s entire body is trembling, the burning stretch making him groan. He squeezes his eyes shut, head falling back to the pillows but he takes it because if there’s anything Baekhyun’s good at aside from playing the good cop, it’s _this_.

It’s _taking_ what Kyungsoo has to offer and giving just enough back.

Reaching down, Baekhyun rubs the tip of his own cock, collecting all the precome to smear it on his length as he strokes himself up and down, up and down, hands moving rhythmically to the movement of Kyungsoo’s fingers inside him.

Kyungsoo would laugh, knowing Baekhyun can only hold out to this much, if his cock isn’t twitching in so much interest right now.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grits, “You’re doing so good, baby.”

“Don’t fucking baby me.”

Baekhyun pulls him back into another fierce kiss. Kyungsoo moans into his mouth when Baekhyun wraps his fingers around his length, pumping their cocks together in one palm once, twice, thrice. Kyungsoo buries his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck as he ruts against Baekhyun’s hand.

“If you come right now, I’ll kill you.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “Is that a threat?”

Baekhyun tugs him closer by the neck, hot breath fanning on his ear. A guttural moan escapes him when Baekhyun presses a thumb on the thick vein on the underside of his cock, as if in warning.

“I’ll rat you in on your enemies, tell them you’ve been fucking a cop —”

Kyungsoo leans back. “Have I ever told you that you’re always so unnecessarily loud? Shut the fuck up.”

Baekhyun smirks. “Fuck me _hard_ enough and I might.”

Baekhyun’s looking at him with hooded eyes, but there’s a venomous glint in them that sets Kyungsoo on fire.

“Testing me, huh?”

“You bet your ass I am.”

Kyungsoo picks up the bottle of lube and upends the entire content on his cock, pumping himself a few times. Baekhyun catches on immediately and flips over, gets on all fours.

This is not Kyungsoo’s favorite way to take someone. But then again, he’s here for business, and by some twisted stroke of fate, business coincides with personal pleasure sometimes.

Besides, this is _not_ making love. This is working with Baekhyun in a _way_. Whether they end up playing dirty along the process is a secret theirs to keep.

Kyungsoo pushes in with one, breath-knocking thrust, burying himself deep along the walls of Baekhyun’s ass.

Baekhyun’s body tenses, tightens around his cock it almost hurts. Kyungsoo brushes a thumb across his hips, plants butterfly kisses on the length of his spine.

“Just fucking move,” Baekhyun growls, “Come on.”

“Impatient.”

Gripping Baekhyun’s waist, Kyungsoo pounds into him again, hard and fast right from the get-go, in a way he knows Baekhyun likes. Baekhyun whimpers, arms almost giving out but Kyungsoo holds him steady. His ass tightens in pleasure and it makes Kyungsoo dizzy, feeds the building heat in his lower belly.

Baekhyun rolls back his hips, pants. “Faster, please.”

Kyungsoo complies because what Baekhyun wants is what Baekhyun _gets_ , so he snaps his hips faster, rams his cock deeper. Baekhyun makes low, guttural sounds in his throat that makes him heady with pleasure, driving him to the edge.

“Shit, Kyungsoo — go harder, ‘mm not gonna break —”

Kyungsoo _knows_. He knows because he’s tried. Baekhyun would bend, twist the rules, step over some lines when the situation demands it, but he would never break, never surrender. And that’s what makes him so frustrating.

And addicting. So fucking addicting, that Kyungsoo keeps coming back for him, for more, even if he knows one wrong step with this man could mean the death of everything he’s worked hard to build from scratch.

No matter how much pot he smokes, it won’t give him _this._

 _This_ is the view of Byun Baekhyun spread out on his bed, love bites blooming on his skin, a sweating, panting, moaning mess. The fact that it’s him who can do this — it makes him feel high with power, fills him with overwhelming carnal desire.

He can't make this shit up even if he's high.

“More, Kyungsoo, please,” Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo shifts their angle so his cock brushes straight onto Baekhyun’s prostate when he thrusts, and the other man almost screams. He grabs a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair and kisses him to shut him up, but Baekhyun bites down hard on his lips, nearly drawing blood.

Kyungsoo moans, noses the juncture of Baekhyun’s shoulder as he keeps thrusting. Baekhyun continues to ramble on how he should go faster, harder _because he’s not made of glass,_ and Kyungsoo follows.

He slams into Baekhyun until all he could hear is the slap of skin to skin where their bodies meet, fucks him so hard he could barely see, fucks him hard with everything he’s got.

All he gets is a loud _fuck_ from Baekhyun before he knows he’s coming, muscles clenching so tight around Kyungsoo’s cock his vision turns white. Baekhyun’s body seizes and Kyungsoo wraps a hand around his cock, pumping Baekhyun into his orgasm while he quickens his pace.

Baekhyun comes into his hand. Oversensitive, Baekhyun whines when he continues stroking his cock.

“God, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo grits out, burying himself deep into Baekhyun with a few more brutal thrusts before his cock pulses, a shudder tearing through his body as the heat in his belly coils and burns.

Baekhyun feels it too because he whines at the oversensitivity but he doesn’t stop him. Instead, he tells Kyungsoo how good he’s been fucking him, and that’s all it takes for Kyungsoo to tip over the edge, a growl caught on his throat as he comes into the condom.

“Fuck,” is all Kyungsoo manages to breathe out after the shocks of pleasure fade out. Then, he pulls out, slips the condom off, ties it and throws it to the trash bin under the bedside table.

Baekhyun gets up, body still flushed red from his chest down to his torso, and lights a cigarette in his mouth. He's so beautiful.

Kyungsoo grabs a cigarette from the same carton, tucks it between his lips. Baekhyun lights it for him.

"Do you sleep with all of your informants?" Baekhyun asks. 

"I don't," Kyungsoo sighs. "Do you?"

Baekhyun shakes his head. His fringe is still matted down on his forehead from all the sweat on his temples. Kyungsoo gets an urge to brush them, but he doesn't. 

"Okay, maybe wrong question. Have you ever slept with a cop?" 

There's a hidden _aside from me_ laced in that question and they both know it. Kyungsoo takes the bait.

"If it helps stroke your ego, you're the first," Kyungsoo says, blowing smoke on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun doesn't budge. "And it had to be someone from the DEA? Go big or go home, huh?"

"You know I don't half-ass things."

It's almost funny how it's so quick for them to shift into normalcy like this when they've been fucking each other's brains out just a minute ago.

“So,” Baekhyun blows a long stream of smoke in the room. “What do you have?” Baekhyun asks, voice still rough.

Kyungsoo inhales, welcomes the warmth of nicotine in his lungs. “My men have located the Kims’ new lab. Yeongu in Busan. Under a newly built salon.”

“Business is good for the Kims’, huh?” Baekhyun laughs. “Gotcha. What do you want, then?”

Kyungsoo takes another drag. “What do you mean?”

“Come on, _boss_ ,” Baekhyun drawls, knowing exactly how Kyungsoo hates it when he uses that word on him, “Don’t bullshit me.”

“Keep calling me boss one more time and I’m going to get the idea you really want to work for me.”

Baekhyun’s expression hardens. “You know I can’t do that.”

“We’re talking about six figures here. Access to all my hotels, you can fly anywhere you want. I can buy you all the clothes that you need —”

“I don't want to be your fucking wife,” Baekhyun grits out.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No one’s asking you to, Agent Byun.”

“When the right time comes,” Baekhyun whispers, tracing a line down his back, “I’ll be the one to put you in jail. Convict you with multiple charges.”

“Aw, yeah? And get yourself what, charged with treason, because you slept with the bad guy?”

At this, Baekhyun laughs. “Not if they don’t fucking know.”

“Bullshit.”

Kyungsoo laughs despite himself. He draws smoke into his lungs, then exhales. He takes the ashtray he keeps on the bedside table, then puts it between himself and Baekhyun. They’re still naked but now they’re just two men sitting side by side on the same bed, smoking pensively.

It’s probably the same brand corruption they share, the same repulsion they have for each other, that makes it easy to do this.

Baekhyun’s the first one to put out his cigarette. “You still haven’t answered my question. What do you want?”

Kyungsoo stares at him. Baekhyun stares back and at times like this, it takes all of Kyungsoo’s willpower not to let his eyes roam any further.

“Your call. Put them in jail or put lead on them, I don’t fucking care.”

Baekhyun grins. “Thought you’d want me to bring their heads to you.”

Kyungsoo laughs. “I’m not as violent as you thought,” Then, he adds, “Maybe in another day.”

Baekhyun slaps him on the thigh. “What a fucking joke.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t contest him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by narcos. i tried and i'm sorry  
> feedback will be welcome!


End file.
